The Lion, The Witch, and The Other Cat
by Sapphire2000
Summary: (It is really a crossover of Narnia and the Warriors Series): Rainpaw is a normal cat that dreams of becoming a warrior in her clan, which is RiverClan. Alas, Rainpaw, her sister and the other apprentice Redpaw, are captured by humans. They end up in a place called Narnia and they must escape before it is too late... For all of them.
1. Bad Luck

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my first official story. I am going to try to update it at least once a week. So if your ever waiting for new chapters, check in every Monday! If you wondering what this story is about, than here's the summery:**

** The Lion, The Witch, and the Other Cat (a crossover of Narnia and the Warriors Series): Rainpaw is a normal cat that dreams of becoming a warrior in her clan, which is RiverClan. Alas, Rainpaw, her sister and the other apprentice Redpaw, are captured by humans. They end up in a place called Narnia and they must escape before it is too late... For all of them.**

**Without further adieu,**

The Lion, The Witch, and The Other Cat

A Crossover Of Narnia And The Warriors Series

Chapter 1

Rainpaw slowly sat up from her sleeping position in the apprentice's den. She blinked in the morning sun that seeped through the bramble ceiling. Rainpaw began to lick her paw and draw it over her head to wake herself up. She paused in her cleaning, her paw hanging in midair. Rainpaw knew she was forgetting something... ...something very important... Her memory rushed back into her mind with such a force of excitement that she leaped to her feet and yowled at the top of her lungs, "We're becoming warriors today!"

The two other apprentices stirred from their sleep. A reddish brown tom rolled over grumpily and growled, "We know, that's why we're trying to sleep."

"Sorry..." Rainpaw muttered guiltily slipping out of the den. She settled on her haunches just outside. Across the clearing, the warriors were slipping out of their den, some looking at her with distaste and some with amusement at the early morning wake-up call.

Rainpaw's mentor, Snowfur, paddled up to her. "I'm sure all the warriors are excited to have you in the den, after the stunt you just pulled." The pure white she-cat purred teasingly. Rainpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, the tips of her ears burning. Snowfur laid a quick lick on the top of her head and meowed, "You know I'm just teasing you, Rainpaw, you'll be a great warrior."

"Thanks Snowfur." Rainpaw replied gratefully. Her mentor nodded and went on her way calling over her shoulder, "Meet you guys by the river!"

Rainpaw stood and felt another pelt brush against her and purr quietly, "Don't worry. Everyone will forget about it by sundown." Rainpaw brushed her tongue over her sister's ear in thanks. They stood leaning on each other, their blue-gray fur melding together.

Grumpy Redpaw stubbled out of the den, blinking in the morning sun. His reddish brown fur had a piece of moss on it that he flicked away with his nose. He glanced at the two sisters and growled, "Never again." He than padded away to the fresh kill pile and began to chow on a squirrel.

Rainpaw stared at her sister spectrally, "Everyone will forget about it, Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw stretched her legs in front of her and replied, "Everyone except him!" Bluepaw leaped up and trotted away to eat, leaving Rainpaw to look after her with a small smile on her face.

After all three apprentices had eaten and given themselves a quick bath, they raced out of the camp, through the reeds, down the pebbly shore and a stop by the riverside. Two warriors were waiting for them.

It was Snowfur and Bluepaw's mentor Fawnwater. Fawnwater stood as they neared, her light brown pelt shimmering in the sun.

"Welcome." Fawnwater meowed, her autumn eyes sweeping over them.

"Where's Stonefoot?" Redpaw asked, for the dark grey tom was his mentor.

"You are not allowed to speak." growled Snowfur. Rainpaw jumped. She had never heard Snowfur speak so harshly before.

"Peace, Snowfur." Fawnwater meowed lightly. Turning to the apprentices, she instructed, "All three of you will travel to the northern corner of the RiverClan territory. More instructions will be delivered to you there."

"You all will be silent even while your there." Snowfur said firmly and then meowed more softly, "Good luck to all of you, Redpaw, Bluepaw, and Rainpaw."

They nodded and raced off to their destination.

All three arrived safely and silently, their hot breath warming the air around them. Stonefoot slid out of the shadows, first looking at Redpaw, and then at the two sisters. He crouched down and tucked his paws beneath his chest and spoke as he did so, "You three may settle down and catch your breath before I speak of your instructions."

The apprentices gratefully flopped down and caught their breath. Stonefoot meowed, "This day is a test day to see if you are ready to become a warrior. This is what we will do: All of us will travel to the middle of the territory and split four ways. You three will catch as much prey as you can to feed our clan. You may speak when we arrive to the center."

With that, Stonefoot lead them at a soft pace to the center. The apprentices followed close behind exchanging nervous glances and their hearts beating heavily.

When they arrived, Bluepaw let out a gasp and muttered in wonder, "Human footprints!"

Instantly, all of them were tense and on high alert as Stonefoot and all the others began to walk around studying the footprints, which oddly lead around in a circle with a freshly killed bird in the middle. The three apprentices slowly started cautiously toward the dead bird. "Don't approach it!" Stonefoot warned fearfully.

It was too late. The sisters let out freakish cat-screams as the ground vanished beneath them. Redpaw tried to double back, but he wasn't fast enough. With a yelp, he plunged into the unknown. A few seconds later a wail rose from ground.

**So, this ends chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please give me feed back, so my next chapters will be better. Adios, mi amigos!**

** - Sapphire2000**


	2. Taken

**Hey guys! I know I posted this WAY early, but I decided not to go into a weekly schedule until the 28. So another words, my postings will be very scattered until then.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

Redpaw felt the ground began to collapse. He heard Rainpaw and Bluepaw scream. He tried to backpedal fast. 'Its too late..' He thought as he took the plunge head first, yelping. He whipped his tail fast, trying to get right side up though the air. His eyes widened in horror has the ground rushed up, and everything went black.

Rainpaw hit the ground hard on all fours. She blinked continually, trying to clear her head. The world was spinning and tilting. Rainpaw sank on her side, hearing Redpaw hit the ground and Bluepaw wail. Yet, they seemed very far away... Very distant...

Bluepaw hit the ground perfectly. She glanced over at Rainpaw, who seemed to be disorientated for the moment. Bluepaw heard a shocked cry, looked up and saw Redpaw falling through the air, his tale whirling to balance himself. 'He is not going to make it.' Bluepaw thought, panicking. Redpaw landed with a thump and he lay still with blood pouring from his leg. A cry escaped from Bluepaw.

"No! Redpaw!" Bluepaw yowled, running over to his side and started licking his face urgently.

Stonefoot stared shocked at the pit that appeared in front of him that took the apprentices down with it. 'No...' He thought, '...it can't be. I killed them. I killed all three of them. I couldn't warn, and much less, save them.'

Bluepaw's cry snapped him out of it. Stonefoot raced to the edge of the pit and looked down the completely smooth walls of the pit. He saw Bluepaw desperately licking Redpaw's face. Stonefoot inhaled sharply when he saw Redpaw was lying in a pool of his own blood. Rainpaw was lying on her side a few feet away from the other two.

"Rainpaw, are you ok?" Stonefoot meowed worryingly.

She raised her head feebly and meowed her reply, "I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a second there."

Stonefoot sighed with relief. "Get Redpaw on his feet..." He yowled, " I'm going to get help!" With that, he took off through the forest.

He burst into the RiverClan camp seconds later and meowed a warning in the now silent camp. "The apprentices fell into a Twoleg trap!"

Bluepaw watched Stonefoot disappear and she licked her nose nervously. She glanced and Rainpaw who was now sitting. "Come on, Rainpaw, we need to get Redpaw on his feet." She meowed.

Rainpaw staggered over and nudged Redpaw gently with her nose. Bluepaw let out a sigh of relief when he stirred.

"Where... where is Stone... foot?" Redpaw managed to choke out.

"Stonefoot went to get help for you..." Bluepaw meowed softly, "...and we need to get you on your feet.

Redpaw slowly sat up and stood, not putting any pressure on his right front leg. The sisters gasped at the wound and supported him on either side. They all walked to a corner and gently laid him down, standing in front of Redpaw to protect him.

Ice cold fear shot through Rainpaw as she heard her sister hiss softly, "I think Twolegs are coming!"

Rainpaw perked up and listened. Sure enough, she heard the heavy footprints of Twolegs walking towards them. 'Oh no.' Rainpaw thought, 'StarClan, please no. It cannot end like this. It just can't. Where are the warriors?'

Three adult Twolegs peered over the edge, studying their captives, namely, them. Redpaw just laid there feebly, while Bluepaw and Rainpaw arched their backs and hissed defiantly. Their fur began to rise on their shoulders.

As Rainpaw watched, the Twolegs made motions at each other and talked in a strange tongue. Two of them lowered the third one into the pit, opposite of the frightened cats. Rainpaw watched in horror as the Twoleg slowly approached them. Rainpaw hissed in fright as Bluepaw growled a warning.

The Twoleg made soft cooing sound that somehow made the Twoleg less threatening. It continued to make the sounds as it lifted it strange hairless paw towards Rainpaw. Rainpaw spat angrily, for she almost began to trust the Twoleg. Rainpaw lashed out, ranking her claws along the Twoleg's wrist, releasing a flow if it's thick blood.

The Twoleg pulled it paw back and uttered a pained sound and backed away. Rainpaw heard Bluepaw growl again as the other Twolegs lifted their partner out. One of the three Twolegs disappeared from sight and returned with a strange smooth stick. The stick releases two *whist* *whist* sounds. Something flew out of it and hit Bluepaw and Rainpaw on their flanks.

'What happened...?' wondered Rainpaw. Everything became foggy as she collapsed on her side, unconscious. A similar fate befell Bluepaw.

Redpaw gasped as the two sisters laid in front of him asleep with tiny little stick things in their flank. A different Twoleg jumped into the pit and slowly neared Redpaw. Redpaw struggled backwards against the pit's wall, trying to get farther away from it.

'What is going to happen to us?' Redpaw thought panicked, 'What are the Twolegs going to do?'

The strange Twoleg gently picked up Bluepaw and give it to another Twoleg out of the pit and out of site.

Redpaw cried pitifully, "Help! Their taking us! Help!" as the Twolegs took Rainpaw away also. Finally the reached for him. He growled indigently unable to defend himself. He squeaked in surprise when the Twoleg picked him up by his scruff and supported his body with it's other paw. The Twoleg made soft cooing sounds to try to calm him.

Redpaw was lifted out of the pit and gently set into a cage. The Twolegs shut the door of the cage and put the cage, with him in it, into a monster. Monsters, as they were known in the clans, were the strange creatures that they rode in.

As far as Redpaw could tell, the monster was asleep. It woke up with a huge growl that vibrated the floor beneath Redpaw's paws. He yowled in fear as the monster rolled forward bring up all of his worries.

'Where was Rainpaw and Bluepaw? Were they dead? Will they ever get back to the clan? Where were the Twolegs taking them?' Redpaw thought despairingly.

**I know that I ended this chapter very depressingly, but to give you hope for the future, I'm planning on the apprentices to enter Narnia pretty soon..**

**Until next time,**

** Sapphire2000**


	3. The Shelter

**Hey guys! **

** This is my last post until Monday. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Stonefoot thundered on. He was racing back to the pit, leading a group of RiverClan warriors with their medicine cat following behind. They streaked forward swiftly and silently, tails low to the ground and ears flat.

He skidded to a stop, and so did the others. 'Somethings not right...' Stonefoot thought as they slowly crept closer and peered into the clearing. There were three Twolegs, one in the pit on the others on the ground. Stonefoot watched in horror as the Twoleg in the pit lifted unconscious Bluepaw out and into a cage.

"Help! Their taking us! Help!" Stonefoot heard Redpaw cry out in panic. It broke his heart to hear his apprentice and then not be able to do anything. He quivered in rage as the Twolegs lifted Rainpaw out as well.

A Twoleg was finally lifted out Redpaw by his scruff and was supporting him rather nice, although Stonefoot could see blood running off his leg and splattering on the ground. The Twoleg set Redpaw in a cage, closed the door and put the apprentices in three different monsters. The Twolegs sat in the front of the monsters belly as they roared to life and speed away.

Stonefoot sighed as he turned to Snowfur and Fawnwater. "We were too late." He whispered brokenly and turned, back to the camp. There was absolutely nothing the warriors could have done.

Redpaw yowled out Bluepaw's and Rainpaw's names for the better part of the first hour. His throat felt raw and scratched and lapsed into silence for the next hour. Finally, the monster stopped and a Twoleg opened up the belly of the monster and studied Redpaw's bloody leg for a minute and made sharp sounds of disapproval. Then the Twoleg took out the sleeping stick and aimed it right at Redpaw. He had no time to react.

Bluepaw gain consciousness with a start, looking around at the cage they were put in. The back, sides, top, and bottom of the cage were made of sheet medal, while the fount was barred over, yet you could see through it. The cage was rather large, several cat lengths wide and a few cat lengths deep.

Bluepaw was lying against another cat, which turned out to be Rainpaw, thankfully. She sat up slowly and looked around the cage. In one back corner there was a box full of sharp smelling dirt that looked grayish and strange. In one of the front corners there were two bowls. One was filled with water and the other filled with kittypet food.

Bluepaw was lying on something soft. It was like moss only softer and was spread out like a sheet.

'Where am I? Someone is missing too...' Bluepaw thought. She shook her head. The sleep stick still be in effect. She curled up by the still sleeping Rainpaw and welcomed peaceful sleep.

Redpaw stirred and woke up. Everything was loud and blurry. The first thing he notices was that his injured leg hurt and saw that it was set in a cast. The second thing he realized was that he was being carried, by a Twoleg. He felt to tired and to disorientated to struggle.

The Twoleg carried him down a long hallway and into a room full of cages. Redpaw saw that almost every cage had a cat inside of it. The Twoleg opened a larger cage door, in which Redpaw saw the sisters sleeping inside of it. He struggled feebly towards them.

The Twoleg made a pleasing sound as it laid Redpaw by the other apprentices. Redpaw curled up next to them and fell fast asleep.

Rainpaw woke up next. Sitting up, she gave herself a quick grooming and stretched out, feeling a lot better. She jumped softly away from the other two apprentices, glad that they were all in the same cage. Looking out of the front of the cage, Rainpaw saw that they were in a room full of cats in cages.

Most of all the other cats were sleeping, except for an orange tabby kittypet, who was licking his pelt. He paused and looked straight at Rainpaw.

"Hey there." He meowed brightly, "I'm Pumpkin. What's your name?"

Rainpaw hesitated before answering. She know clan cats weren't supposed to converse with kittypets, but this wasn't normal circumstances. Glancing back at her clanmates, she replied, "I'm Rainpaw."

"Your name sounds funny." Pumpkin snuffed, laughing at her.

"Yours isn't a very tom-ish name." Rainpaw shot back hotly.

"Unfortunately..." He sighed, "...my former Housefolk thought I was a she-cat."

Rainpaw said nothing in reply. A Twoleg entered leading a Twoleg family in. As soon as Pumpkin saw them, he stood and begged to be petted. Rainpaw watched in disgust until a Twoleg kit grabbed her tail and shouted excitedly.

Rainpaw let out a sharp hiss of surprise and yanked her tail out of its grasp. She growled angrily and slinked back to the others watching the Twolegs nervously. After they have left, Rainpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"None got chosen." Pumpkin sighed sadly.

"What do you mean, chosen?" Rainpaw asked curiously.

"Every once and a while a cat gets to go home with new Housefolk to live with them." Pumpkin informed Rainpaw aaa she listened in horror.

'We have to escape...' Rainpaw thought franticly, '...We have to get out of here before we become kittypets!'

"Why are you speaking to kittypets?" Spat an accusing voice. Rainpaw turned and saw a fully angry Redpaw staring at her.

"Umm..." She began, "I was gathering useful information."

"Like..." Redpaw meowed, waiting for her to expand her explanation.

"Like..." Rainpaw stuttered nervously, "Like if we don't escape, Twolegs will come and take us to their dens!"

Redpaw stiffened at that and he replied, "We need to form an escape plan to get out of here." Rainpaw nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Pumpkin asked, " and by the way it's called houses, not 'Twoleg dens'. "

"You wouldn't understand kittypet." Redpaw hissed, " and stop talking to my clanmates."

Pumpkin was shocked and said nothing more. Rainpaw turned as Bluepaw woke and stretched, yawning as she glanced at them.

"We need to form a plan." Meowed Redpaw.

"Great!" Exclaimed Bluepaw leaping to her feet.

"We should rotate watching while we sleep." Instructed Redpaw, as Rainpaw nodded in agreement.

"Wait, why do we need a plan?" Bluepaw asked confusedly.

"To escape, and to go back to our clan." Redpaw stated.

"Ohhhh..." Bluepaw replied.

"And.." Redpaw continued, "...we shouldn't eat or drink anything, because it might contain stuff that makes us drowsy or puts us to sleep." After some discussion about that, they all agreed to it.

"If any Twoleg opens the cage door, we bolt and escape." Rainpaw finished.

"That's a dumb idea..." Muttered Pumpkin.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Growled Redpaw.

Stonefoot sighed. He was thinking of the fate of the apprentices. He closed his eyes sadly. It was all his fault. He looked up to see Snowfur next to him.

"It's not your fault she meowed quietly, "we couldn't do anything. Sunstar will warn the other clans of what happened tomorrow. It's the only thing we can do."

Stonefoot looked away shamefully. He know Snowfur was right, but he just couldn't shake off his feelings.

Redpaw and Rainpaw woke with a start to Bluepaw's warning meow. They all looked and saw a Twoleg approaching with a sleep stick. They all tried to dodge the darts. None were successful.

**Well, that concludes chapter three! Take care tell next time!**

** - Sapphire2000**


	4. Into the Wardrobe

**Hey everyone! **

**I wanted to post this earlier today, but didn't have a chance. Still, enjoy!**

Rainpaw woke up inside of a Twoleg house. They were all inside a kittypet bed right next to a couch. Rainpaw stood and stretched checking around her neck. Thankfully she didn't have a collar. Her sister and Redpaw didn't have one on either.

An older Twoleg entered the room. He had strange things over his eyes, like clear ice that didn't melt. He also had strange different colored pelts on, and the white fur he had was only on top of his head.

Rainpaw tensed up as he saw her watching him. The Twoleg started closer, but changed his mind, turned and left.

'If I follow him, there might be a way out!" Rainpaw thought excitedly. She would come back for the others later. Slowly creeping around, she trailed him through the large Twoleg den, making sure he didn't see her.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Rainpaw listened outside the door quietly, hearing him talk to a female Twoleg.

"We could let the children stay with us, Mrs. Macready." the old male Twoleg said.

"Only if they behave properly Professor." The female replied.

"They will be fine. Peter takes care of the rest of them. Remember what Aslan always said? He- "

She cut him short, "You are always talking about that make believe place called Narnia! When will you get over those childhood games you and you wife used to play!"

Rainpaw sighed. She stood and started to make her way back to her clanmates. She tried to make sense of what the Twolegs had said. She know they were definitely arguing. Rainpaw thought they were arguing if some Twoleg kits would be able to stay here.

'I'd better tell the others..." Rainpaw thought, but when she looked around at her surroundings, she had no idea where she was.

Bluepaw woke up and looked around the place they were lying. She frowned. Rainpaw! Bluepaw stood and nudged Redpaw awake. He groaned and rolled over.

"What's with you two always waking me up?" Redpaw complained.

"It's Rainpaw!" Bluepaw cried franticly, "She's gone!" Redpaw bolted upright and tasted the air.

"Her scent is still strong enough to follow." Redpaw meowed. They set off, following her scent.

When they have been searching for a while, Bluepaw muttered under her breath, "Her scent is getting stronger..."

"That's because I'm right here!" Rainpaw hissed quietly, "Now run! The Twolegs are coming!"

All the cats turned and ran as fast as they could the other direction. After they were safely out of range, they stopped, catching their breath.

Redpaw looked straight at Rainpaw and growled, "Where were you? How am I going to keep you guys safely back home?"

"I can take care of myself!" Rainpaw shot back hotly.

"What if some Twoleg stole you?!" Redpaw exclaimed.

"Like they would! I know how to hide from them! Unlike you, who almost ran into one sniffing the ground!" hissed Rainpaw.

"I was looking for you!" Redpaw spat back.

Bluepaw stepped between the two before Rainpaw could come back with a stinging reply.

"Can we please just focus on what's important now?" Bluepaw asked softly. Rainpaw lashed her tail and Redpaw narrowed his eyes, but neither said anything.

Bluepaw moved on by asking Rainpaw, "Where did you go while we were sleeping?"

"I was following an old male Twoleg called Professor..." Rainpaw began, " and he was arguing with a younger female called Mrs. Macready. They were deciding if they should let Twoleg kits stay with them. Also, I know that one of the kit's name is Peter."

"Did they say how many?" Bluepaw asked politely. Rainpaw shook her head sadly. The three decided to plan to follow the Twoleg kits to freedom. To home.

Meanwhile, several miles away, four children were boarding a train to the professor's house. Their names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They had to leave their homes because of air raid being too close to their home. They all were wondering if they could ever come back home after the war.

Redpaw sighed. The two sisters demanded to explore the Twoleg den so they wouldn't get lost when following the Twoleg kits when they came.

'Why did Rainpaw have to be so head stubborn, and exploring without waking us, scaring us half to death and then start a fight? I wish she would just do what she's told! I could just leave her to fend for herself next time, but Bluepaw wouldn't like that. Ohhhh... Bluepaw! Why do I have to fall in love with you?' All these thoughts went through Redpaw's head as they explored. He loved Bluepaw terribly, yet he's been hiding it for years. He did nothing to upset her if he could. He was afraid she did not even like him.

They all heard the door open late at night and Twoleg voices drifting down the hall. They decided to find where the Twoleg kits slept and follow them in the morning. Redpaw waved them over into a room while Mrs. Macready lead the kits by.

Rainpaw, curious, looked around the corner to see how many Twoleg kits there were. The youngest kit, a female, turned around and saw Rainpaw. The kit, who was indeed Lucy, exclaimed, "I didn't know the Professor had cats!"

"Yes.." Mrs. Macready replied, "...and don't approach them because they are wild and will claw your eyes out." Rainpaw was shocked at the Twoleg description of wild cats. Especially since the Twoleg kits toke a step backwards from her. Rainpaw slid back around the corner.

The next day, it was raining outside so the apprentices had to follow them around inside the Twoleg den. It was hard because they played a game called hide-and-seek. The one called Peter closed his eyes while the rest hid.

Rainpaw tracked Lucy as she raced through the house. Edmund stole her first hiding spot so she had found another. Rainpaw saw Lucy slip into a room and slowly peeked into it.

The Twoleg kit pulled off a long sheet from a wardrobe and entered it, leaving the door open slightly. Rainpaw slipped inside and followed the sound of her footsteps and used her whiskers to guild her inside. Rainpaw gasped as she felt something cold against her paw. She slowly licked it. Snow. It was snow she stepped in. Why was there snow? In a wardrobe?

**Please give me your reviews! Until then... Take care!**

**Sapphire2000**

**PS: This is for Indigostar12 - There is a sign-up button in the right hand corner up by the login button. The site will give you instructions from there. **


	5. Sorry

**Hey Guys,**

** I have some depressing news. I am not able to post for the rest of this month and the month of June. I know you all have been waiting for a while, but the first day of July, I will have the current chapters edited and two more chapters or more posted.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**- Sapphire2000 **


End file.
